


Temporary Distractions [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Tropes, mentions of outlaw queen and captain swan, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1651100">"Temporary Distractions" by amycarey</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>“Oh, I don’t know,” Regina says. “It makes a certain amount of sense on paper. Henry’s two mothers, all that fighting, making magic together, tentative trust built. Destroyed of course, but Robin needn’t know that. Plus, I knew it would really irritate him.”</i><br/><i>Emma wants to ask why but also doesn’t want to push her luck. “And you expect me to go along with this?”</i><br/><i>“I don’t know how else to put this, Ms Swan,” Regina says, leaning forward. “You owe me and I’m calling to collect.”</i> </p><p>It's been a month and Regina won't speak to her, until she does and Emma is left pretending to be in a relationship with her so that Regina can get through a dinner invitation with her pride intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Distractions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temporary Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651100) by [amycarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycarey/pseuds/amycarey). 



> Thank you to amycarey for permission to record this and thanks to shikabane-mai on tumblr for allowing me to use [their fanart](http://shikabane-mai.tumblr.com/post/50037690059/youre-safe-now) in the cover! 
> 
> And thanks to [Tarae](https://twitter.com/taraetoo) for cheering me on while working on this!

art: shikabane-mai; cover: theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ouat/temporarydistractions/temporary_distractions.mp3) | **Size:** 128 MB | **Duration:** 02:38:51
  * [Podbook](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ouat/temporarydistractions/temporary_distractions_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 125 MB | **Duration:** 02:38:51



## Streaming in Parts

### Chapter 1

### Chapter 2

### Chapter 3

### Chapter 4

### Chapter 5

### Chapter 6

### Chapter 7

### Chapter 8

### Chapter 9

### Chapter 10

### Chapter 11

### Chapter 12  
  
---|---


End file.
